Transmutation
by AnimeFanGirl167
Summary: no real way to summarize WITHOUT giving away the cliffies or the main story line... Which forces u to read this *insert evil laughter* basically a crack fic explained better inside. R


Transmutation

By: AnimeFanGirl167 &FMAandKHfangirl127

Okay, this is our joint story that we came up with on New Years during a sleep over.

FMA: wOOt!!! I get to start 2009 with another story!!! Hurrah!!!

Anime: Well, we do not own FMA nor Kingdom Hearts (briefly mentioned). How ever we do own the peoples whose names you do not recognize. Because they are OURS! NOT Square Enix's or Hiromu Arwakawa's. OURS!!! GOT IT?!

FMA: GOT IT MEMORIZED?! Lol…

Anime: Okay, we need to chill…

FMA: Yeah…lets just tell them the story. :D

Anime: XD XD XD XD XD (very hyper)

PS. This is a crack fic, sorta, based off of the Guardians series. There are events mentioned in this story that you need to read Guardians of the Worlds to get…Cause we are to lazy to explain…(sweat drop)

HERE WE GO!!!! (starts singing Excalibur song)

Chapter 1

A young girl walked down the sidewalk of a crowded Central street. She brushed her long black bangs and flipped her braid out of her face.

"Stupid wind…" she grumbled to no one in particular.

Suddenly a girl walked around the corner and crashed into her.

"Ah! Hey, watch where you're going!!!" said black haired girl shouted angrily.

"Sorry! The wind blew my hair in front of my eyes!" the other girl defended.

"Oh…s'kay. The same thing happens to me all the time."

Finally, girl-who-rounded-corner looked up at girl-who-got-knocked-down. Her sea-green eyes lit up with recognition.

"Do I…know you?" she asked hesitantly.

"I don't think so, what's your name?"

"Aqua Marine."

Now it was the black haired girl's golden eyes that were filled with recognition.

"I'm Relward."

"Relward?! (chuckle)"

"Ummm…I mean Cassie! Relward's my middle name! My dad has a weird taste in names…"

"My last name is Marine."

"I thought that was part of your first name!"

"Yeah, I get that a lot."

"Hey, wanna come get ice cream with me?"

"Sure why not, but it kind of has to be quick," she replied.

"Okay! Why?" asked Cassie, standing up beside Aqua, "Do you have to meet someone?"

"Yeah I do."

"Who, your _boyfriend…_" Cassie teased as the walked towards a café.

"N-no," Aqua stuttered, "I'm just going to meet a friend of mine. We haven't seen each other for a long time."

"WhowhowhowhowhowhowhowhowhowhowhoWHO?!!" Cassie begged.

"A guy…"

"SO IT IS YOUR BOYFRIEND!!! I KNEW IT!!!

"NOOO that would be really REALLY awkward," she said taken aback at her suggestion, "He's name is Roy Mustang."

"MY D-My UNCLE?! You know my…uncle?"

"… _UNCLE?!"_

"Well…he's my adoptive uncle. I'm staying with him while I study." Cassie explained, flashind Aqua the trademark Mustang smirk.

'Yeah, she defiantly knows Roy,' Aqua thought.

Soon they reached the café and had ice cream. When Cassie accidentally launched some ice cream into Aqua's hair, a full-fledged ice cream shootout began. After getting covered in the sticky dessert and kicked out of the café, they headed for the library.

"Where exactly are you meeting my… uncle?" Cassie asked.

"The library… here actually," Aqua said pointing to a man with black hair.

"…" Cassie froze when she saw him.

"What's wrong?"

"Uh…nuthin…but, I gotta go…I told him I was at the bookstore buying textbooks to study." Cassie sighed, "hey if you give me your number, I'll give you mine and we can talk later, Kay'?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever…"

They wrote each others numbers on the others arm and Aqua walked over to Mustang. She turned back to see Cassie running off towards the bookstore.

"Who was that?"he asked as Aqua approached him.

"My friend Cassie," she replied.

"Oh…I see..." Roy said, seeming distracted.

"What's the matter?"

"It's nothing, I thought it was someone else…"

--------Later that day-------

BRING BRIIIINNG

"Hello?" asked Aqua when she picked up the phone.

"Hey, It's Cassie! How are ya?"

"Fine…How 'bout you?"

"Great! My…uncle said you could come over for dinner. Wanna?!"

"Yeah, sure. Do you want me to meet you somewhere?"

"Well, my house is down the street from HQ…I know! Why don't we meet there?"

"Sure. I'll see you in a few!" she replied, hanging up the phone.

Cassie hung up the phone and headed out the front door.

"Where are _you_ going, missie..Dinner's almost ready!" said a figure with blonde hair pulled back.

"To meet my friend and bring her back for dinner."

"What? Oh…your father said this was fine, didn't he…grrr…I need to have a talk with him about his authority in this house. He may be Fuehrer at work, but not here!"

"Bye...I'm leaving!"

"Oh! Stay safe!"

Cassie saw Roy heading upstairs to change.

"Be right back, Dad!" she called up to him.

Roy smiled and waved.

"This is going to be interesting…" he thought.


End file.
